Future Arc: Another Story
by DaydreamGeek
Summary: He should have been able to return. He should have been able to go home. He should have been able to return to his junior high school life. But… he didn't. Tsuna should have returned to the present, instead he was transported to Italy! Why is he in Italy? And how will he get out of this mess? And who is that girl he meets who seems oddly familiar? A new adventure unfolds!
1. Chapter 1: New Diversion

He should have been able to return. He should have been able to go home to his mom and enjoy the hectic dinners. He should have been able to return to his normal (or as normal as it gets for a future mafia boss with crazy comrade) junior high school life. But… he didn't.

* * *

_Ah, what a pretty sky. And this breeze… so perfect. And look at those fluffy clouds. Like marshmallows. I wanna lie here forever and -wait. _

"What the hell am I doing?!" He sits up quickly and gets bombarded by a sudden pain throughout his body. "ITE, ITE!"

_What happened? _He thinks back to his last memory. _That's right! We were transported back to our time by the machine! So that means-!_

"-this is the present!" His face glows. "Wait, where are the others?"

He got on his feet and looked around. He was on the edge of a forest that rested on a tall hill. He saw the city right at the foot. _We must have been sent back to different areas. I'll go make sure everyone's back. _As he ran down the hill, he didn't even notice the Colosseum standing tall in the far distance.

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy_

A man wearing a lab coat walks through the hallway. Debris is everywhere and a lot of the walls and ceiling is collapsed. He walks up to a two huge metal doors and taps his key card against the receiver. The doors slide open and he strolls on in. He walked a long while before seeing a man sitting on the floor.

"*Still working?" The man in the lab coat asks.

"*You know you could've just used the shortcut." The man in the grey jumpsuit points the the gigantic hole in the wall. The sun shines through casting dark shadows. The other man shrugs.

"*Did you find it yet?"

"*No. The tracker was probably damaged in the escape. Damn! I told the stupid guards to go easy on her!"

"*If they went easy they would have died. What's done is done, Meo. Besides, how hard is it to find a robot?" Meo chuckled sarcastically and turned away. Hard. It would be very hard to find _this _one. After all…

* * *

There he was. Sitting down on a street corner hugging his knees with his _I-am-so-screwed_ face. Tsuna, after entering the city and noticing that no one looked Japanese, and by hearing the familiar phrase _ciao _being thrown out of everyone's mouth_, _realized that he was most likely in Italy. _WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?! Should I buy a plane ticket back to Japan. _He didn't even need to look in his pockets to throw that idea straight out of the window. _Yes! I should call them! I should at least have- _He got depressed after remembering that Japanese currency wouldn't work in Italy. _Screwed. I am SO screwed. _Just then he saw something. Someone was walking across the street. A black-haired girl…who looked Japanese! Tsuna got up.

"Wait!" He tried to get her attention but fell flat on his face. _Damn it! _He looked up quickly to find her standing directly in front of him.

"*What are you doing on the ground?" She asked in a flat tone. Italian. He tried to reply in the only foreign language he was taught. English.

"Um! You... talk. Japanese?" Tsuna was shocked at his own horrible skill. _I didn't get that nickname for nothing… _He slumped down again. "Damn it! How do I go back now?!"

"*Analyzing vocabulary. Translating. Japanese. Switching output language from Italian to Japanese. Complete." She looked down at the depressed Tsuna who didn't seem to hear her. "Can you… understand me now?"

Tsuna jolted up.

"Japanese! You can speak Japanese!" His face lit up.

"Yes, there is no language I cannot-" Tsuna took her hand.

"Thank goodness! Now I can go home!" It took him a moment to realize that he was still holding her hand. "Uwah! Sorry!"

He let go. "Hey, can you please help me? I'm kind of lost at the moment."

"Name." She said mechanically.

"My name? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but that's kind of a mouthful so Tsuna is fine. Man, am I glad!"

"Objective."

"Um. To go home to Japan, I guess." Tsuna was of course weirded out but this was the least weird thing he had encounter from prior experience. Just then a strong wind blew and Tsuna's gloves left his pocket and fell onto the cobblestone. The wind was moving them closer to the street. "Woah! My gloves!"

He quickly ran after them.

"Current status: standby. New objective: Go home. Destination: Japan. Substitute boss: Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Tsuna." His named echoed on her cold lips.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Still trying to figure out exactly how everything works on this site. This is absolutely the first fanfic I ever publish, so please bear with my inexperience! Please, please review and/or comment. However it works. I hope to continue this and to make it awesome-er :)

Note: "*" indicates conversation in Italian.


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare for Trouble!

_Sigh. _Tsuna was in the same position he was a few minutes ago. It seemed like this girl didn't have money either and was probably not from this area. So they began to wander around. _I have really bad luck... _A while later, they rested by a nearby fountain. Tsuna was exhausted, but the mysterious girl seemed to be perfectly fine. Tsuna didn't notice at first, but she was pretty. She was a little bit taller than him and had long black, straight cut hair. She wore something like a black pea coat and a white pleated skirt that ended right above her knees. Tsuna rested his chin on his hand and sighed again.

"This." She said.

"Huh?" Tsuna turned his weary head.

"This is... the currency you are searching for?" She holds up a handful of coins.

"Yes! That's exactly what we need! That should be enough to make a phone call and maybe even for food!" He took the coins and noticed it was wet. His face slowly dimmed as he heard the rushing water from the fountain.

"Um... where... did you get these?" He asked nervously. Without shame or hesitation she pointed to the fountain. "There."

Tsuna freaked out.

"Wah! You can't do that!" The girl finally made her first actually expression: confusion.

"Why not?" She cocked her head to the side. Tsuna himself was shocked by this response.

"B-because that's stealing! And stealing is bad!" Tsuna started to feel the need to treat her as if she was Lambo or I-Pin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lady to talking to two men in uniforms.

"*Officer those two kids are stealing money from the Trevi Fountain!" _Please don't come this way. Please don't come this way!_

"*Hey, kid!" They started to come their way.

"NO!" Tsuna's instinct kicked in. He pocketed the coins, took the girl's hand, and started running.

"*Stop!" The policemen pursued them.

"Tsuna-san, why are we running?"

"Because we're being chased! If they catch us it's over!"

"Over?" She thought for a bit. "Understood. Temporary mission: escape."

She picked him up like a sack of potatoes and started running at an incredible speed.

"Uwah! What are you doing,-?! Wait, I haven't even got you name yet!"

"My name?" She was silent for a while. She muttered something.

"Sorry, say that again?!" They were going so fast the wind rustled loudly in his ears.

"Vivi. That is my name."

"Vivi... nice to meet you but... how much longer are going?"

"Until we escape."

"It's fine! We can't even see them anymore!"

"Are you telling me to stop?"

"Yes!" He was getting nauseous.

She stopped so suddenly that Tsuna flew off of her shoulder into a stack of crates.

"Ite..." _Curse my bad luck... _Vivi stood there once again her puzzled look.

* * *

They had taken temporary break in a restaurant. Tsuna was glad despite his aching body and ate happily. He noticed Vivi. She hadn't touched her food.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

"Eating is ineffective for me." This time it was Tsuna with the puzzled face. _Well, she is a girl. She must watching her weight or something._

"It would be bad if you fainted. You should have used a lot of energy running away. Here." Tsuna rolled a bread stick in a napkin and handed it her. "Just in case you do get hungry later."

Vivi blinked dumbly a few times, but took it in the end. They called the waiter for the check. Tsuna emptied out one his pockets. The waiter came back with a smile. Until she opened it up. _She must be angry since it's all coins. He chuckled nervously. _She turned it him. Inside was a euro. And quarter and a peso and a yen and about 10 other different types of coins.

"The Trevi Fountain is an iconic landmark and is visited by a couple thousand tourists from everywhere each day." Vivi said as she was putting her arm in the sunlight through the window. _Why? Why me? _The waiter was talking to someone who seemed to be the manager or owner and they made a call.

"Not again!"

"Tsuna-san, from prior experience it seems that in this situation we should," Vivi picked him up again. "Run."

"Ehhhh?!"

"Correct action?" Vivi ask inquisitively.

"No, this is way worst than-!" He turned around to find the same two policemen from earlier. Though he didn't understand a word they were saying, he was sure it was something like, "It's those two kids that stole from the fountain!" Or "We'll catch them this time! That boy looks like he wouldn't survives night in prison." Tsuna put a hand to his face.

"-never mind. Keep going."

"Understood." And with that they entered the sanctuary of the forest. _Mom, I'm sorry. Your idiot son has become a criminal... _He started to chuckle quietly like a crazy person.

* * *

"... Make it Double!" (Couldn't even fit the whole title in) HAHAHA! Sorry for the lame tittle pun :P Anyway, I know things are starting a little slow (This whole chapter is basically Tsuna causing trouble in the land of the mafia), but hopefully it will pick up in the next chapter :) Thanks for reading!

Coming soon: Chapter 3: In the Home of the Beasts (Hehehe *devious laughter*)


	3. Chapter 3: In the Home of the Beasts

He shuffled quickly through the halls once again. This time instead of using the key card, he simply threw the doors open and proceeded on.

"*Yo! Back so soon, Lucio? Nice to see you coming in so causal-" He grabbed Meo by the collar. Meo kept his cheerful attitude. "Oh? What's wrong? did I accidentally eat your lunch again?"

"*Don't joke with me!" Lucio grabbed something from his pocket and shoved it in front of Meo's face. It was a photo. Of Meo and a long haired girl whose right arm had a silvery luster and several cables stuck into it. "What is the meaning of this?! Is this the one that escaped?!"

"*Ah... my secret is revealed." He still had a grin on his face.

"*Why did you-?!"

"*Don't worry, Lucio." He calmly pushed Lucio's hand away from his collar and began to straighten it.

"*What do you mean 'don't worry'?! If this gets out you-"

"*I said," He seemed a little more serious. "Don't worry."

Untrusting, Lucio stilled looked at him with anger.

"*My intel found her in Acqua early this morning. I've already sent back-up; They'll get her back here soon. And then... you can see her in person, my masterpiece."

* * *

"Um, Vivi?"

"Yes, Tsuna-san?"

"Just Tsuna is fine and... When are we going to stop?!" They had been traveling further into the forest for a good hour and Vivi was still running at an incredible pace.

"Haha," She said dryly. "I was wondering when you would notice."

"I noticed a long time ago! And wait. We're you wait for me to tell you to stop?" As he said that Vivi stopped abruptly. Tsuna had thought he would land on a soft bush or something, but while he was yelling at Vivi, he didn't notice the odd mansion in the middle of nowhere appear in front of them. And so... he crashed through the glass doors. _Was taking this girl along a good idea? _He decided to lie there for a while.

"Tsuna?" She tilted her head again.

* * *

After finding out that he only suffered a surprisingly few scratches and bruises, he proceeded to explore the home.

"This is a really fancy place." Tsuna said as he looked around. The room he crashed into appeared to be a meeting room of some kind. In the middle was a long rectangular table with five chairs on both sides and one chair on each end. Only the six chairs closest to the windows looked like they were used. The room was decorated with all sorts of things. A mini shark plush, some fancy tea cups, and a banner that was written messily in Italian that was placed right above the door. He first turned towards the cupboard. Which was oddly filled with dozens of familiar looking silver crowns. _It couldn't be. _He laughed to himself. To the right of the cupboard, he noticed a telephone. _Sweet! Now I can call someone to pick me up! _He picked up the phone and dialed. He figured he should call Gokudera who would definitely come to pick me up. It rang for a bit.

"Hello?" Said the familiar rough voice.

"G-gokudera-kun? Is that you?"

"Yeah, who is-"

"Oh, thank goodness! I don't know why but for some reason instead of going home I was transported to Italy for some reason and I've been through a lot of issues and-!"

"Woah, hold on who is this?"

"This is Tsuna." Gokudera got more serious.

"Who is this really? Why are you impersonating Juudaime?"

"I'm Tsuna. Seriously!"

"That's impossible! Juudaime is here!"

"Eh?" Tsuna heard a conversation across the phone.

"Hey, Gokudera. Who's on the phone?"

"None of your business baseball freak! Just some bastard who is pretending to be the boss."

"Heh? That sounds interesting. Put him on speaker we could use a little entertainment after all that has happened."

"Someone has the guts to pretend to be the boss? That's gutsy to the EXTREME!"

"Shut it turf head! And there! It's on." The muffled voices became a lot clearer. And they were slightly deeper? _Don't tell me..._

"Kufufu. What is this you're all partaking in?" _That's-!_

"M-mukuro is there too?!" At that time it seemed to click for everyone at the other side of the phone, besides Gokudera and Ryohei. To Tsuna, Mukuro shouldstill have been locked in the prison. In the current time that is. "What don't tell me... Not only am I stuck in Italy but also in-!" The phone disconnected.

"How did that damn brat get my number?" He looked up at the others in the room, which consisted of Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Shouichi who just walked in but also heard the call, and Hibari who was walking by the hall.

"Um, Gokudera. Did you not realize it?" Yamamoto asked still shocked.

"What?" Gokudera asked, pissed at his demeaning tone.

"Didn't that voice sound familiar to you at all?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryohei was just as lost as Gokudera.

"It was the young herbivore, dumbass." Hibari said. Gokudera and Ryohei gasped.

"But how? I was there when the machine supposedly took him back to his time!" Shouichi said surely.

"Defective device made from a defective nerd."

"Who said that?!" Shouichi looked around the room.

"Gokudera, you alright?" Yamamoto noticed his depression.

"I can't- I can't believe I treated the Tenth with such disrespect! I called him a bastard. I called him a damn brat!"

"How did you not recognize younger Tsuna's voice? Stupid to the extreme..."

"Shut up! And I don't want to hear that coming from you! And it's '_boss_'!"

"Well, it's fine. It's not that different from when you treated him poorly the first time you met him." Yamamoto said on purpose to tease Gokudera.

"Don't remind me!"

"Isn't this really bad? If the 14 year old Tsuna stays here in the future, how will he become the boss?" Shouichi asked inquisitively.

"Ah." They all just suddenly realized this important fact.

"No! I can't let that happen! We must save Juudai-, I mean, young Juudaime! And then I will apologize to the current boss!"

"We probably should keep this between us." Although by then HIbari and Mukuro had already lost interest and had wandered off somewhere.

"Y-yeah! I'm coming to save you 14 year old Juudaime! Let's see where did you call-" He looked down at the caller ID and froze.

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera points a shaky finger towards the LED phone screen. They started to crowd around. Everyone's face immediately darken.

"Ju-juudaime..."

"Areare, Tsuna..."

"Tsu-tsuna-san…" Shouichi pushed in his glasses. "Wait! Didn't they just go back early morning? With their jet, they should be there soon!" He pushed in his glasses.

"That's dangerous, to the extreme!"

[Caller ID: The Damned Varia's Place] As it is named on Gokudera's phone.

* * *

I got the crashing-into-the-Varia's-mansion/castle idea while writing the previous chapter and I had to do it.

I'm not sure if I portrayed the guardians convincingly... ehehehe.

Just in-case, a quick OC overview- Vivi: A girl that Tsuna is traveling with that looks like a Japanese high school student. Meo: The crazy mad scientist who specializes in robots. Lucio: A serious man who works in same the organization as Meo.

Please review and thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Sister and Brothers


	4. Chapter 4: Sister and Brothers

He just stayed there for a while listening to the disconnect tone. _What the heck is going on?! I'm still in the future?! The machine was suppose to take me back but instead it only transported me?! Wait what about the others? Are they here too?_

"Ah, this is too much!" He dropped to the floor and began to scratch his head in frustration. Vivi was squishing the shark plush while still exploring the room. It was odd though. Even in the midst of his confusion he felt something unusual. Familiarity. About this mansion. And about Vivi. Then she spoke.

"Tsuna, are you still in need of food? There is a kitchen two rooms through the side door."

"How do you think I can eat at time like this?!" He snapped at her. Vivi looked down with a small hint of shame and embarrassment.

"My apologies. I thought eating would help you regain your energy so you may be able to think of a solution to your problem. Excuse me."

She started to head to the other side of the room. _Aw, man... I didn't mean to yell at her. She was only trying to help... _

"Wait, Vivi!" He ran to stop her. "Sorry."

"Soar-ry?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were only trying to help me and I wasn't thinking right. Thank you."

"Th-hank yu?" Of course she knew what those words meant, but it was her first time ever hearing them, let alone being told them. "So you want food?!"

Tsuna gave a small smile and chuckle. Tsuna noticed that Vivi, through the course of a full day with Tsuna has already become more normal. More human.

"Sure." _Although, now that I think about it I already ate less than two hours ago. _"Actually..."

He wanted to stop her, she crossed the door that led to a small room which led to the kitchen. She already had on the apron. "Ah, whatever."

Vivi quickly walked back and took Tsuna by the hand and began to led him towards a padded windowsill.

"Hey, wait!"

"Just sit here until I'm done, Tsuna." Her eyes sparkled so much with excitement, he couldn't refuse and gave in. But when he sat down, he got a chill. _Again with this familiar feeling... But this time it's more intense..._ But he ignored it and continued to sit and tried to relax.

* * *

"VOOOOOOOOOII, I'm hella tired." He yawns loudly.

"Ah, I can't wait to get back to the castle. I need to start polishing my crowns; I bet they're cover in dust!"

"Hey, Bel-senpai, why don't I give you a haircut when I get back? It's starting to get annoying."

"Hell, no!" He throw knives in the back of Fran's frog hat. "Why the hell would I get a haircut?!"

"You're a narcissistic prince, aren't? What narcissistic prince hides his face?"

"You stupid frog!" He throws more knives at him.

"If anything you can wear Lussuria's sunglasses." Fran continues in his monotone voice.

"Yuck." Bel seemed to make a disgusted expression.

"What did you say?! My sunglasses are not to be described as 'yuck'!"

"Voi, will you guys shut up?!"

"But Squalo-senpai, don't you wonder if Bel-senpai actually has any eyebrows?" The train car suddenly got quiet.

"Now that you've said that, we never saw them, have we." Levi rubbed his chin. They got up and heading in Bel's direction.

"Hey, wait! Of course I have eyebrows, you dumb frog!"

"How are we supposed to know? We never seen 'em."

"Touch me and I'll kill you!"

"Hold him down! This is revenge for making fun of my sunglasses!"

"HEY." The door breaks open. "Shut up before I kill you all."

The malicious aura spreads throughout the whole car.

"Yes, boss!" They all said in union. Xanxus turns around and goes back to his special car.

Squalo: _Well we will be back in about an hour. We're gonna have to be silent the whole ride back now..._

* * *

Vivi had been able to remake some of the food they had in the restaurant they dine-and-dashed from earlier. Mostly in appearance only. _It's not like is horrible… Well actually if you put this in comparison with Bianchi's cooking, this is considered wonderful. _They had gone back to the meeting room from before and Vivi, like before, did not eat and only watched. She was starting into the cabinets.

Tsuna's eyes wandered to something on the ground by Vivi. It was a knife. _Wait, that sort of looks like the one Bel- _

"No." _Uh uh. My luck can't be this bad. No way! _

"It's Tsuna." Vivi said looking at the door that leads into the foyer of the mansion.

"Huh?" He looked at what she was pointing to. He nearly coughed up the food he had just ate but he managed to push it down with a gulp of water. It was indeed a picture of him… Darted up with knives and other sharp objects of various kinds and shapes.

"No!" He slammed the door open to hide from the distressing fact. "Let's just go and pretend this never happened..."

Vivi looked lost again but pointed to a huge banner right above the main entrance.

"I can't read it so it's fine, hehehe."

"[This is the Varia's place. Break, scratch, or touch it and you're dead.]" Vivi said calmly not even paying attention to the content of what she just translated. Tsuna just gave up.

"WHY?!" And just then he remembered. He ran back inside the meeting room and saw the broken glass door he was thrown through. He put his hands on his face like The Scream.

"What do I do?! Should we fix it? Or just leave it and get out of here before they figure out I did it." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vivi about to touch an expensive looking vase.

"Wait, don't touch anything!" _Crash. _Tsuna gasped but then realized that the Vivi hadn't touched the vase and that it was perfectly in one piece. He then saw her face darken as she looked at something behind Tsuna. He turn around.

"Strau Mosca?!"

Though they looked slightly different from the ones that the Millefiore used, It was strau mosca. four of them. They had crashed right through the large window at the top of the stairs and parallel to the banner above the entrance. Rather than worrying about why strau moscas were here, Tsuna was much more scared of the Varia's wrath.

"That time it wasn't us! Definitely not my fault!" The strata took aim at Tsuna who was too shocked to fully comprehend the situation. It shoot.

"Eh!" Vivi rushed and carried out Tsuna just in time. She put him down at the top of the stairs.

"Tsuna, please stay here." She jumped away and landed in front of the strau.

"Wait! Vivi!" _No way! Vivi, although she isn't a normal girl, can't take on four strau moscas! _He reached into his pocket. He pulled out only one glove. _Shoot! Where is the other one?! _He looked around frantically. His eyes rested on a small clump of white by the the vase near the the door that led to the meeting room. He looked up to the strau mosca who took aim at Vivi.

"Wait-" the blast was blinding. "Vi-Vivi...?"

Just before the smoke cleared Vivi shot out of them and walked up the strau's arm. The other strau took aim at the strau's arms and fired but two missed and the third only hit the hand. Vivi ran all the way up and when she got up to it's head, she stabbed her arm through it's head. It whirred as the lights dimmed and it crashed down. _A-amazing! Vivi just took out a strau! _Tsuna began to feel uncomfortable again. _Why is it that I feel like I've met her before? Hell, that doesn't matter right now! I need to get my glove so I can help Vivi! _Vivi looked up at the rest of the three straus. He darts across to the other side of the stairs and carefully prepared to jump down. Vivi looked at the strau with intense eyes and said in her usually calm voice:

"I apologize, brothers. I have received a command to bring Tsuna home. Those who get in the way of my objective… even if they are my own kind, will be cut down!"

"Brothers?!" Tsuna slipped and fell. "Ite!"

* * *

I humbly apologize for the wait! I was busy the last two weekends with preparing for a move and for Otakon, so I didn't update like I planned to. I do want to keep this story updated on a regular basis but I will move next week. I won't make any promises but I will try to update enough before then to make it up! Thanks for keeping up with me and "Th-hank yu" for reading and please review!

Coming up!: Chapter 5: Ihavenotdecidedthenameforthischapteryet!


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Vase, Angry Boss

_Did I just hear that right?! _Tsuna sat up and rubbed his aching head. _Why did Vivi just called the straus her 'brothers'? Stop, that's not important right now! I need to help Vivi! _He rushed over to his missing glove. He looked up once in a while to make sure the strau don't see him. He noticed that each of the strau had numbers on the side of their heads. The one Vivi had just destroyed was III (3). The others were II (2), V (5), and VIII (8).

Vivi pulled out her arm and jumped right as strau V swung his arm down. It missed but it further damaged the already crushed strau III, contorting it beyond recognition. It nonchalantly lifted its arm off of its crushed comrade and began to aim at Vivi. Vivi, still in the air looked back to see strau VIII about to brings its arm down. She quickly landed and kicked off of strau VIII behind her and strau V in front, once again, destroyed his other comrade with a plasma blast to the head. Two left. Vivi landed on the ground with a slight grin. She heard a click. She whipped her head around to see strau II, who hadn't done much since it's appearance, and it's arm, ready to shoot, aimed straight at Vivi.

_Probability of blocking successfully: 1%._ It shoot out a powerful beam. Everything under its arm was obliterated. Only a three meter crater and the burnt velvet carpet around its edge were left. But nothing was there; no evidence of the girl that was right there. The two strau looked around for a bit. Strau V's heat sensor pick up a signal from behind. He turned around just in time to see the weak looking boy from before, floating. Only now he didn't look so weak. His gaze was calm and cool, in contrast to the hot flames on his head and hands. It was over in a matter of seconds.

_X burner! _Strau V crumpled to the ground with half of his head melted inwards. Vivi sat surprised looking up at Tsuna. He had saved her in the nick of time and had put her by the vase. The remaining strau II stood eerily still. Tsuna cautiously moved to Vivi.

"Vivi, are okay?" Tsuna said with his back towards her looking at strata II.

"Y-yes." She looked away, embarrassed. _No one has ever saved me before. It's odd. This feeling. Feeling? I see… so that's is why he- _

"Vivi!" She looked up to see that the strata had rotated to face them. She stood up holding her left arm. Instead of attacking them like it should have, it jumped back. _Something's wrong. _Tsuna thought. Suddenly, a heavy smoke spread throughout the room.

"What is this!" Tsuna covered his nose and mouth with his hands. He saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. He squinted his eye to find out where it came from. It was strau V, still lying on the ground, but smoke was coming from the tubes on its face. He tried to do another X burner but then the sleepiness kicked in.

"Vivi!" he turned around to see her becoming disoriented. In a final attempt to stay standing, she held on to the table, but gave in and fell, bringing the table and the vase crashing.

"Vi-!" Then Tsuna also gave in. In an instant the smoke cleared and the strau II returned inside to the desolated entrance room. Like clockwork, he floated over to Vivi and picked her up, but he turned towards Tsuna and stood there searching for information for what he should do in this situation. He went over to Tsuna, his shadow encompassing his whole body and picked up as well. He flew off creating another hole in the ceiling.

* * *

"Hey boss, did you see-?" Squalo covered Levi's mouth. And whispered in a small tone:

"Shut up! The boss is still in a bad mood from before!"

"But I saw something!" Levi also toned down. "It looked as if it came from our mansion."

"Huh?" He stuck his head out of the window and looked out. "I don't see a damn thing!"

"Hmm… Its shape was kind of familiar." Levi put his hand on his chin.

"Shishishi. Have you started getting senile, old man?" Bel grinned with a wide smile.

"You-!" He realized he was getting loud again and quieted down. He could only glare at Bel while he kept mocking him.

"Senpai!" Squalo and Levi turned with the 'shush' realized that Fran wasn't in the car. "Senpai!"

Squalo heard the sound coming from out the window and looked up. Fran was sitting criss cross applesauce style on the roof of the car. "What the-!"

"Senpai, it seems something happened while we were away." He pointed towards the mansion. Through the cover of the trees he could see the mansion. The INSIDE of the mansion.

"What the hell?!" Squalo said loudly. Xanxus who had closed his eyes, opened one of them. As they pulled, they clearly saw their mansion in ruins. They rushed in to see the damage.

"Oh my! what happened here?!" Lussuria said putting his hand over his mouth.

"Crap! The vase is in pieces!" Bel said.

"Wait, THAT vase?!" Levi said worried.

"Not THE vase!" Squalo putting his face over his head.

"Yes… THE vase." Bel said grimly. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Xanxus was still getting out of the car at his own pace. They all glupped and began to run all over, checking the damage.

"The Kitchen is a mess! And also all the food is gone, even the steak!"

"Crap! Someone was sitting on the boss's favorite spot by the window!"

"The meeting room door is broken! The glass seems to have damaged the boss's chair!"

"Damn it! Who did this?!"

"Hey, Squalo! check the cameras!"

"That's right, the cameras!" Squalo began clicking away on a nearby computer. "Damn! Most of the footage is gone. The only thing was this!"

He turned it too them.

"Isn't that-?!"

"It can't be!"

"Who the hell else has hair like that?" They felt a menacing presence from behind.

"B-boss!" They quickly stepped away. Xanxus looked down at the screen. all it showed was hair. It was brown. It looked like a sea urchin. He turned and began to walk away.

"B-boss?" Xanxus turned around and had on the most terrifying appearance.

"I'm gonna kill that Brownilocks."

* * *

Hahaha, sorry for the wait! The beginning of this chapter was hard to write since I can't describe battle scenes very well, but after that it became really fun to write.

Just in case since I always make puns that others don't get, Brownilocks is a pun on Goldilocks, cause, you know (sorry for my lameness) :P Apparently, Tsuna isn't the only boss with bad luck! Anyway, you know all hell's gonna break lose. Run, Tsuna, run! As always, please review/comment and thank you for reading!

R.I.P. Strau III, V, and VIII. And especially you, Vase.

Coming soon: Chapter 6: 5151


	6. Chapter 6: 5151

_That smell...is it, mom's hamburgers?! _

"_Tsu-kun, eat up!"_

_Ah! This is the best day ever! CHOMP._

"Huh, what happened?" His speech sounded off. His vision was blurry but he could kind of see… His arm, being bitten by himself. "ITE!"

He pulled his arm from his mouth and began to blow on the bite mark. He heard a small noise. He turned to see Vivi, just waking up.

"Vivi! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine!" He began to rub his bite mark. He looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we anyway?"

"This seems to be a room in the Test Building."

"Test Building?" Tsuna remembered. "Hey, Vivi?"

"Yes, Tsuna."

"Why did you call the strau moscas your brothers?" Vivi looked slightly surprised and then looked down. She turned away from him.

"Ah, it's fine! You don't have too-!" She lifted her long hair from the left side and bent her ear forward. "That's-!"

Right next to where the ear attached, running parallel to the hairline, were numbers. The roman numerals VIVI; Vivi. _I had a feeling she wasn't normal... "_But wait how are the strau moscas related to you?"

"I... Am what you might call, strau mosca version II."

"Version II?"

"Yes on the inside I am basically identical to any other strau mosca. Well, except for the fact that my processors and core is compressed to fit this human-size. On the outside I appear to be a normal human girl."

"But, wait! If you're a strata then doesn't that mean you're a part of the Millefiore?! And how and why did the strau attack us? We took them down, didn't we?" Tsuna looked down and tightened his fist. "I need to get back home..."

"Tsuna. I believe you're mistaken about something. Not all strau moscas are a part of the Millefiore."

"Eh?"

"For example, the gola mosca, an earlier version of the strau mosca, was a part of the Varia wasn't it? Rest assure the moscas that sought to hurt you from Millefiore are gone."

"You have a point there…" He thought back. Though the details were small, the strau masca they had just fought, were a little different than those from the strau mosca from Millefiore, which were created by Spanner. He relaxed a little. "Wait a minute! How, how did you about the gola mosca in Varia? How do you even know about the Varia?!"

"Tsuna, do you know the definition of a 'link'?"

"Huh? Um… something that connects two things?"

"Anything serving to connect one part or thing with another; a bond or tie. That… is how my memory is set up. My memories are composed of many different links. Memories from all previous moscas no matter who created or modified them. Those you fought in the Millefiore base, the one that attacked you in the forest, even the gola mosca that was fighting for the Varia. You've gotten a lot stronger since then." She gave a weak smile.

"It feels as if I was the one who fought Tsuna all those times." She put on her usual emotionless face. "As for why we're here." The sound of footsteps approaches. "It's probably from my creator." A man appeared out of the shadow. He wore a lab coat over a grey jump suit, similar to the one Spanner wore. He had a light colored messy hair with an expression similar to Byakuran had.

"*Welcome, Vongola 10th. I am Meo, a mosca developer."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of confusing revelation! Also, I have no idea what was wrong with me when I wrote strata instead of STRAU all this time. I have no idea how I didn't realize this mistake before starting this series; so embarrassed... (I will be going back and changing it)

Anyway we're going to be hitting on more of the mystery part of this story soon (cause it was pretty much 70% random slapstick or lame humor 20% adventure 9% I don't even know... 1% mystery) Time for some PLOT (...of land. lol jk I don't even know what I'm saying anymore)

As always thank you for reading and please review!

Next Time: Chapter 7: Another Bad Day


	7. Chapter 7: Another Bad Day

_This guy… is he, the one who made Vivi? _

"*Excuse the mess." Meo scratched his head sheepishly. Tsuna gave a blank stare. "Oh excuse me! I forgot you have yet to learn Italian. Is this better? I was talking about the mess." Tsuna looks around the room which was stuffed with random boxes, damaged parts, and a few of the lights were broken. It was almost similar to the Millefiore base ruins. "It's terrible isn't it? We had to use this as a temporary storage room after this one," He lifted Vivi's chin. "Went on a rampage and escape."

Vivi slapped his hand away. Meo gave a cold smile.

"That's cruel, number 5151. Why do you treat your maker this way?" He sarcastically rubbed his hand that was turning red. After all Vivi was made of metal.

"You are not my maker!" She looked down and whispered so quietly that Tsuna could barely hear her 2 feet away. "Master… was kind."

It happened so fast Tsuna could hardly comprehend what just happened. Meo was standing with a cold expression holding what seemed to be a specialized taser. Tsuna turned back. Vivi who was thrown ten feet away, laid on her back.

"Vivi!" Tsuna tried to run to her, but something had grabbed him by the the back collar. He turned around to see Meo.

"Where are you going, Vongola 10th?" He put his hands around Tsuna's neck. "I won't be those foolish villains who wait to kill their prey!" He tighten his grip. Tsuna gasped for air; kicking and scratching at Meo's hand uselessly.

"Tsuna..." Vivi sluggishly got to her knees.

"Stop right there, 5151. If you try to interfere then he dies immediately!"

"And if I don't?!"

"Then he'll die slower. Slowly. Painfully. Which do you choose, 5151? Do you want him to suffer or go to hell quicker?!" He smiled psychotically. Vivi looked down at herself. _Damage done: 46%. 2% was done to the core. mobility down by 50%. at this rate… I won't be able to save Tsuna. _

_Flashback: _

_?- Look! Look! Vivi! _

_Vivi-What is it? _

_?- It's a picture! Of my friend! He's reason you're here. _He smiled sweetly. His light colored messy hair fell in front of his face. _You'll get the chance to meet him one day. _

_Vivi- If I meet him, will I have to part with master? _The man gave a sad smile. _Then I don't want meet him!_

_?-Vivi! _He scolded her. _You'll understand one day, when you meet him. _He patted her head. _Hey look, it's a cat! _Vivi ran towards it like a child. _It won't matter anyway… since I'll probably part with you before you meet him. _Vivi who didn't hear what he said, turned back and smiled

_Flashback ends._

_I see what you mean, master. I will do everything I can to save Tsuna! _Her eyes glowed.

* * *

_Damn it! _Tsuna was starting to lose consciousness. _Is it really going to end here? Why couldn't I have just gone home like I was supposed to?! I want go back! _Using whatever strength he had left he tried to reach into his pockets for his gloves. _Shit! _His arm simply swung down to his side. A crash came and something flew towards Tsuna and Meo. It was a strau mosca. Meo simply let go of Tsuna and dodged by himself, probably hoping that it would crush Tsuna and finish the work for him. But instead, it followed Meo and crushed him against the wall. Tsuna held his neck coughing and gasping for air. He saw as his fingernail turned from a deathly purple, to a normal pink again. By his hand he saw a journal, which probably fell out of one of the boxes when the strau mosca crashed through the wall. _Is that Japanese? "__ニコ__..." _And the rest was written in Italian cursive_. Niko what? _He heard footsteps behind him. He instinctively hid the journal in his pocket while he turned his head.

"Tsuna, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine but what about you?" Vivi nodded. He looked at the place where the strau mosca crushed Meo. "I wondered what happened?"

"That was me."

"Eh?"

"Master gave me a program that allows me to control other moscas in dangerous situations."

"Then earlier at the Varia mansion?"

"It wasn't deemed dangerous enough." _Ah... _Tsuna thought forgetting the situation they were in. He glanced over at the place the strau mosca crashed into Meo.

"We should go now!" Vivi nodded in agreement. Vivi looked at the strau mosca who was standing near the crash site, waiting for orders. She motioned her head and strau mosca peacefully walked towards them.

"Grab on, Tsuna." Vivi grabbed the strau moscas right arm and rested her foot into its hips. Tsuna followed suit and did the same on the left, hesitantly. "It'll take a bit to set off."

Just then as the strau mosca began to whir, the sound of falling bricks fell loudly. Meo rose the rubble hardly hurt at all; save for a cut on his forehead and a few scratches.

"Going so soon, Vongola 10th? Wouldn't you like to know why you're here?" _What?_ "I bet you _reaaaally_ want to know how to get back to the past don't you? We'll guess what? You won't ever know because You'll be dead! I'll kill you and 5151 for what you did to-!"

The whirring muted his last words; Tsuna could only see the movement of his mouth. The strau mosca took off with a bang and in a matter of seconds, they were looking down on the, now more ruined, test building. They were silent the whole way going who knows where.

The sun was beginning to set and sky glowed orange and dark blue. According to a newspaper they had found, a whole day had pass since the incident at the Varia mansion. It made Tsuna feel odd that he slept for so long in what was enemy territory, but he was drugged after all. The strau mosca took them to a cave in an mountain range three hours away from the test building, or what Tsuna simply thought of as The Lab. Now the strau mosca simply sat there, still. According to Vivi, she only had a limited amount of time that she could control them.

_Flashback:_

_Tsuna- Huh? Why'd it take us here? _He looks over at the strau who was stationary. Vivi walked up to it and opened a hatch on it's back. Tsuna heard a few clicks and saw that the lights died out. _What did you do?_

_Vivi- If left it as it, as soon as my control over it is finished, it would have went on a rampage to capture us like the others. I just manually turned him off and made it so __**he**_ _(Meo) can't turn it on from where he's at and can't use the strau mosca to track us. _

_Flashback ends._

After that they had sat in complete silence for about an hour. Tsuna and Vivi managed to make a small campfire with twigs and branches they found below. _Even though I placed my trust in her to help me home, I don't know anything about her. I mean, I've only known her for three days and yet she has saved my life so many times... Yet I let her get hurt. I thought I got stronger after all that has happened in the future but... Really I haven't... I'm still so weak... _Tsuna looked down. Vivi looked at him with a sad smile.

"Tsuna, it's not your fault." Tsuna looked up startled. "You got hurt, too," she looked at his severely bruised neck and looked down. "Because of me."

"What? It's not your fault!" Vivi looked back up with no emotion.

"It is." She got a bit closer. "I am the reason why you're here." Her expression changed into one of sadness. "Because Nico brought you here for me."

_Niko?! _Tsuna thought back to the book and felt it in his pocket. And the he thought back to Meo's last words.

"_You won't ever know because You'll be dead! I'll kill you and 5151 for what you did to-!_"

_Niko. He said Niko. 'For what we did to Niko?' Who is Niko? _As if reading his mind she answered. "Nico was... My real creator. My master."

* * *

Alright-y, then. Things are starting to happen; stuff is being revealed.

Anyway I apologize for the short chapter 6, but that is just where I thought it should be cut off according to how the story was going. But hey, now you get this super long chapter (second longest chapter so far), and I am half through writing chapter 8, so yeah! Productivity! Also, since it's a flashback chapter (which I don't know how long its going to be yet...) it'll be fairly long too. :)

About the Niko/Nico spelling. Proper spelling would be Nico, but since _コ (katakana) _is pronounced ko. That's how Tsuna thinks of it for now. Tsuna will use the Nico spelling by the next chapter and things will become less complicated. (yeah, i know the JP site "nico nico douga" spells their name as nico but yeah :P)

As always, thank you for reading! I get excited seeing this story gets a favorite or following, one by one. I thank each one of you for your favorites, followings and reviews. (and also for putting up with my procrastination and lameness) :D

Coming soon (Like, seriously. I'll hopefully post before next Wednesday): Chapter 8: Smile (featuring older but not future, familiar characters)


	8. Chapter 8: Smile

"His name was Nico Di Fiore. As a child, from what he said, he was stupid." Vivi said it with such a straight face, Tsuna almost laughed out loud. Vivi gave a slight smile, glad that Tsuna had relaxed and smiled. Tsuna looked back with slight embarrassment, but was glad too. Vivi continued. "He really hated studying, slacked off, and got bad grades." Tsuna mentally pointed to himself. "All the way until the first year of high school. Then he met," she paused. "You."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Flashback _

_Vivi- Because of his poor grades and study habits, his parents sent him to Japan to his uncle, hoping that he could help him change his ways. So during the spring of his first year in high school, he was sent to Japan. _

"*Huh? What'd ya mean I have to start the first year over again?" The man walking next to him in the school hallway smacked him in the head. _"_Ow! Whats that for_?"_

"First: speak Japanese. Second: speak properly!" The boy flinched. "Anyway, most Japanese school start school at a different time than in Italy. Even if you were about to finish your first year, they have just started their first year. Also," he looked at the uncaring boy. "With your level of stupidity, the chance to redo your first year in high school is a favor."

The boy make a sour face. _Whatever. I'm just going to slack off again anyway. _He tried to change the subject.

"So, what's for dinner, uncl-?!" He was smacked on the head again. "What now?!"

"At school, it's Kisaragi-_sensei. _Got it, Nico-_san_?" Nico grumbled. _Studentzoned by my uncle… great..._

"Yeah." Kisaragi stopped in front of a door. Nico looked up at the sign; 1-C. He sighed as his uncle slide open the door. The sound of chatter was exposed and died down as they noticed the teacher coming in. Niko followed behind slowly.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up. We have a new transfer student with us today." The sounds whisper arose.

"Huh? We only started school 2 weeks ago." "We already have a transfer student?" "Hey, his hair is light-colored!" "Maybe he's a foreigner, like someone else we know." "Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Shut up!" Kisaragi-sensei said with such force, everyone shut up immediately. "Nico-san, would you write your name on the board?"

Kisaragi had told him to write his name in katakana, but he also wanted to write it in roman letters. So he just wrote the katakana over the roman letters like furigana.

「二コディフィオレ」

Nico Di Fiore

"My name is Nico Di Fiore." He was about to just stop there, but remembered how his uncle told him to talk about himself. _How troublesome… _"Let's see… ah, yeah. You can just call me Nico, cause I'm not used to people calling me by my last name. I'm 15 years old, or am I 16 now? Hmm… I don't really have any hobbies and interests, so, yeah. Oh, wait. I like sleeping, that is all."

Nico looked over at his uncle who was tempted to smack him for his lazy/lousy introduction and smirked. _You can't do it now can you? _Nico heard a couple chuckles here and there. _That's normal, as expected. _

_Vivi- He'd often get made fun of and ridiculed for not trying in school and for being lazy. While he was bothered by it, he was too lazy to care._

Someone raised their hand. "I have a question for Nico-san."

"Yes, go ahead."

"Where are you from?"

"Italy." A couple of chatters and 'oo's and 'ah's were scattered around the classroom. It was an overall feeling of curiosity and excitement from the students, but Nico noticed an air of hostility come from one corner of the room. More hands were up in the air.

"Settle down. If you have anymore questions, you can ask him after class. Nico, there's an open seat there." He pointed in the direction the feeling of hostility came from. _Great._ So he walked over to the back right of the classroom. He walked past a black haired boy who gave him a warm smile. Nico gave a slight nod back. Behind 'Smiley' was a white haired boy with a pised off glare. Nico looked with his eyes left and right. _Is he looking at me? _Nico ignored it as best as possible and continued to his seat. As he walk, he noticed a brown haired boy seated to the left of 'Grumpy'. He looked slightly nervous and seemed as if he was trying to avoid eye contact. Nico continued and sat in the empty seat behind 'Nino', because his brown spiky hair reminded him of his cat named Nino whose hair spiked up when he got scared. Nico sat down and almost immediately rested his head on the desk. He waited for his uncle to leave the room and in moments he was already sleeping.

* * *

He had an odd dream where he was looking at a mirror image of him when he was young. He looked down and also noticed that he was younger, too. The only difference was that the mirror image was bright and smiling and he was gloomy and had no emotion. The mirror image took his hand and mouthed words. The younger him brighten up slightly and nodded. It was then his perspective shifted and his was his current age again. He looked at his mirror image and his younger self play in a sandbox. His younger self looked back at him which surprised him. He was mouthing something. But then something woke him.

"Tsuna-san!" He looked wearily over his shoulder to see a brown haired pigtail girl glomping 'Nino'.

"Dammit, stupid girl! Get your hands off the Tenth! Don't you ever get tired of doing this!"

"Shut up! Tsuna-san never thinks it's annoying, right?" Nino gives a slight chuckle, perhaps to avoid the question.

"Although right now, you're kind of choking me."

"Hahi! I'm still not used to Tsuna-san's new voice!"

"Speaking of thing i'm not used to… is seeing you in school. Honestly, it was surprising when you showed up the first day of school." Nino said with an amused face.

"Well, I was jealous you know. In junior high, Kyoko-chan and everyone else went to the same school and later on, even Chrome-chan transferred in! By the time I set my mind to transfer it was half way through the third year! So I decided to attend Namimori High School with everyone!"

"Che, thank goodness we weren't in the same class!"

"Shut up, Gokudera!"

"Well, it not like we could do what we did in our 2nd year of junior high. At least you're in the same class as Kyoko and Chrome."

"It is weird, though. All the boys in our group are in 1-C and the girls are in 1-B." It was Smiley who walked from the corridor. Nico was starting to feel annoyed that he couldn't sleep. _In times like this… roof. _As quietly as possible, Nico walked out and headed towards the roof and climbed up to the area above the stairs. He was only asleep for 5 minutes when he was woken by another sound below him.

"Damn, that girl!" It seemed Grumpy kicked the door opened. "Why'd the hell did she have to go _here_!"

"Well isn't it fine? Also, since Haru went to a pretty prestigious middle school, and you're not as dumb as you look-" Smiley said it without a change in tone.

"What'd you say?!"

"So you can do what they do in manga and compete with grades or something. Aim for first place or something, you know?" Smiley chuckled. Grumpy was glaring at Smiley until Nino also gave a light chuckle and smiled too.

"Anyway, where's Ryohei?" Said Nino.

"Probably still getting food." Said Smiley. Grumpy chuckled.

"It's so great that we haven't had to buy our own lunches for two weeks! That turf-head was so happy that we all went to the same school again, he keeps buying us food."

"Afterall, he couldn't hang out with us as much since we went to different schools. He was probably lonely. Why don't the two of you go check on him?"

"Whatever the boss, says!" Grumpy ran off quickly.

"Then, we'll be back soon." Smiley followed after Grumpy. _Finally… _Nico expected Nino to wait for his friends quietly, but instead…

"Sorry for waking you." Nico widened his eyes in surprised.

"How'd you know?" He kept his nonchalant tone.

"I just… kind of knew it." _Hm… _"Anyway. You say you're from Italy?"

His aura became slightly serious.

"Yeah, so?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Nico did mind him asking, but had a last minute change of heart.

"My parents sent me here to try and get me to study better. That's all."

"Oh, so that's how it is." His serious aura turned into relief. "Then, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna is fine."

_He's weird… _

"You probably heard my name."

"Nico-san, right?" Nico turned over and looked down at Tsuna from the area over the stairs showing Tsuna his uncaring face.

"You don't have to add the -san."

"You really don't match your name." Tsuna chuckled.

"Hah?"

"In Japanese, the onomatopoeia for smile is Niko." For a minute, Nico blanked out and remembered his dream. And this as his mirror image smiled, his younger self smiled back. "Ah… should I change my name then?"

"Huh?! No that's not what I meant-!"

"I was joking." For the first time in a while Nico gave a lighthearted chuckled. Tsuna chuckled too. _So is this what it's like? Having a friend..._

* * *

Whew, flashback chapter! Hope you liked the familiar characters (Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto) and the cheesorness (cheesey-ness)

Also for those who didn't watched the anime, you probably won't get the reference to "Well, it not like we could do what we did in our 2nd year of junior high." I checked the manga for reference and couldn't find it there, but it was an event that happened during episode 27. Just in case anyone asks :P

Anyway this flashback should end next chapter, if not, the one after. Thank you for reading! Please review/follow. It makes me more motivated ;)

Coming soon (but not as soon as this chapter did.): Chapter 9


End file.
